Strength training is arguably the best way to develop musculature and to strengthen and increase the density of the skeletal system. Commercial gymnasiums offer people free weights and a wide variety of equipment designed for isolating particular muscle groups. Gym memberships can be prohibitively expensive for some people. As a result, the fitness industry provides people with a wide variety of exercise apparatus that may be purchased inexpensively and used in the home for strength training.
In this regard, skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward inexpensive devices for strengthening the hands, wrists, arms and shoulders that may purchased and used easily in the home. These devices generally include a weight supported by a lanyard carried by a handled body. A user may grasp and rotate the handled body to raise and lower the weight as the lanyard is wound and unwound about the elongate body. By holding such a device outwardly away from the body during use, it proves particularly advantageous for strengthening the muscles of the hands, wrists, forearms, upper arms and shoulders. Although the various prior art embodiments of these devices prove exemplary for intended use, they suffer from specific structural shortcomings that can occasion injury and interfere with comfort and ease of use.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved exercise apparatus and methods for strengthening the hands, wrists, arms and shoulders.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus that provides users with a balanced weight throughout a range of exercise movement.
It is still a further provision of the present invention to increase the ease and efficiency of strengthening the muscles of the hands, wrists, arms and shoulders.
It is yet still a further provision of the present invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus that substantially minimizes the risk of injury associated with strengthening the muscles of the hands, wrists, arms and shoulders.